An adventure in the FBI
by van332
Summary: This was my writing production for my English class, so it's not so good, but I have few ideas and if you want, I can make it more longer!
1. my writing production

**This is my writing production of my final exam for the English class. So it's not a long text because we had a limit of words. If you like it, I can make a long version of this ''chapter'' and make other chapters._ So far, I've had some ideas .Please add your reviews if you want me to made other chapters._**

An adventure in the FBI

My writing production

Once upon a time, there was a young Canadian girl in the FBI building of Washington DC . She was there to help the surveillance team with a new case of terrorism in the United States and Canada. When she walked in the office, she noticed one of the agents._ He wasn't just another agent, he was a young, handsome dark-haired agent named Jack... She wondered whether_ he was single, but she didn't have time to think about it because Jack saw her and he introduced her to everyone else.

'' Everybody, this is Vanessa Cuerrier from the GRC the federal police in Canada.She's here to help us. By the way, I want nobody tolaugh about her accent, she works hard to speak English. So let's find those bad guys. ''

Many hours later, Ayla, one of the agents, found an address of a warehouse where the terrorists could be. _They didn't waste any time, they put on their FBI coats and they were gone_, At the warehouse, they smashed in the front door, found five terrorists making a bomb and they yelled:

'' FBI, Freeze! ''

After the terrorists were arrested, Vanessa was happy with what they did and also because good always wins against evil. With this adventure, she met Jack and that made her day.

**Don't forget it's my writing production for school, so it's not so good. If you want, I will make a long version with many chapters and I will include Sue, Levi, Bobby, Miles, Lucy, Tara and Ted. Review if you want it**

**By the way, Vanessa Cuerrier is my name!**


	2. The long version

An adventure in the FBI

Chapter 1: Long version

Vanessa Cuerrier, a 28 years old Canadian woman, was in the FBI building in Washington DC. She couldn't believe she was actually there in the greatest law enforcement agency in the world, for she was just a simple Québécoise girl. She had a meeting with the leader of the surveillance team in connection with a case of terrorism in Canada and the United States. The FBI needed her help because she worked with an anti-terrorism team of the RCMP which shut down a terrorist cell in Toronto two weeks ago. For her, to be with the FBI, it was like a little girl dream come true. She finally found the office where the meeting was. When she walked into it, she saw two agents talking. The black one is probably the leader, she thought, because he was standing behind the desk. And the other, oh god the other, he was so cute, so handsome!She was sure she wouldn't mind working with him at all.

"Miss Vanessa Cuerrier?", said the handsome man when he saw her.

'' Yes, that's me. You're Jack Hudson I guess. '', said Vanessa, looking at his ID when they were shaking hands.

'' You're right, and this is Dimitrius Gans. I know you were supposed to meet Ted Garret, but he is out of town for business and Dimitrius is his substitute. '', said Jack

'' Happy to meet you Dimitrius. '', said Vanessa, shaking Dimitrius's hand

'' Me too. So Miss Cuerrier...''

'' You can call me Vanessa. I know my last name is difficult to pronounce in English. ''

'' Yeah, we had noticed. So Vanessa, do you know why we've asked you to come here? '', said Dimitrius

'' I know you asked for a member from the terrorism team of the GRC because you think the terrorists in Toronto have had some links with those from your case. '', said Vanessa

"That's because we intercepted an e-mail from the terrorists here in DC which gave away all the details of the attacks that were planned in Toronto. We checked with your supervisor and he confirmed it's the same menace from Toronto. So we wanted all the information about them, that's why he sent you. '', said Dimitrius

"You'll be a member of our team and you will stay here until we catch those guys", said Jack.

'' And Jack will be your supervising agent during the time you will stay here '', said D

'' No problem. Just a little information about me, as you probably have noticed when I talk, English is not my first language. Therefore I have an accent, and I'm not sure whether everybody will appreciate that."

'' Don't worry about that, you're not the only one with an accent in our team. It's time to present you to the others, follow us '', said Jack

She followed them and they entered the bullpen, where other agents were. Vanessa noticed a dog lying beside a desk of a blond woman. She wondered why a dog was allowed to be here.

'' Ok everyone '', said Jack and everyone turned to look at him, but not the blond woman, she turned when her dog touched her. '' This is Vanessa Cuerrier, the agent from the GRC I talked about this morning. Vanessa, let me introduce you to Tara, you will work with her today."

'' Hi Vanessa, as you're about to see, you will be with me at the computer for the rest of the day'', said Tara

'' Works for me Tara '', said Vanessa

'' The other woman in front of you is Sue. She's sort of our secret weapon because she can read lips '', said Jack

'' Happy to meet you Sue '', said Vanessa

'' Same for me Vanessa. And this is Levi, he's my hearing dog because I'm deaf'', said Sue

'' Hi Levi! '', said Vanessa and Levi came to her to be caressed. '' You're so cute! '' Facing Sue '' I was wondering why a dog was allowed to be here, now I have my answer. ''

'' I think he likes you '', said Jack '' The tall brown hair man in the back is Bobby, the other one with an accent. ''

'' An accent from where? '', asked Vanessa.

'' Australia. What's yours, Sheila? '', said Bobby

'' Québécois...I mean French Canadian. ''

'' And this is Myles '', said Jack

'' Heureux de vous connaître cher mademoiselle '', said Myles in perfect French.

'' Bon français! It's good to hear my language sometimes '', said Vanessa

Since when do you speak French, Myles?", asked a black women who just got into the bullpen '' By the way, I'm Lucy, the rotor'', she said to Vanessa

" The one the team would not function without, it's the same thing at the GRC '', said Vanessa

'' I like that girl '', said Lucy '' So Myles, could you answer my question? ''

'' I've been speaking French for ages, it's just that neither of you know all my talents '', said Myles

'' Ok, let's get to work now '', said Dimitrius

She already liked the team, working with them should be a rewarding experience, Vanessa mused.

At lunch time, Tara and Vanessa were still in front of the computer trying to find something that could indicate where the terrorists were. Sue and Lucy came over to meet them.

"Hey girls, what about a lunch at the cafeteria? We'd like to get to know you better, Vanessa", said Sue.

"And after that, we can give you the Guided Tour", said Lucy.

'' Good idea! '', said Vanessa

'' Yes, I'm starved! ''

'' Vanessa, follow us. Come Levi '', said Sue

"So, Vanessa, where do you exactly come from?", Sue asked when they were in the cafeteria.

'' I come from a little town named Valleyfield in the province of Québec, but I haven't been living there since I was 17, because I had to go to Québec City for school. And 2 years ago, I got a promotion in the GRC in Toronto. But my family is still living in Valleyfield, so I go back there 2 or 3 times a year'' , said Vanessa

'' Where will you stay while you're in DC? '', asked Tara

"In a hotel."

'' Must be expensive '', said Lucy

'' Maybe, I don't know. My boss is paying and I appreciate it very much that he does.''

'' I guess you're doing nothing tonight?'', said Lucy

'' No. ''

'' What about a girls night at my and Lucy's place? Just the 3 of us, and Levi '', said Sue

'' Good idea. ''

'' I will pick you up at your hotel around 7 '', said Tara

'' Perfect. ''

'' Oh no, the boys found us '' said Lucy watching Jack, Bobby, D. and Myles walking over to them

'' So girls, I hope you were not telling bad things to Vanessa about us '', said Bobby

'' Never '', said Tara

'' What gives us the honor to have you with us for lunch? '', said Sue

'' You're not the only one who wants to know our guest '', said Jack

'' You're here because none of you wanted to pay for lunch '', said Lucy

"Seems like they know us too well. ", said Myles.

'' Maybe we have to kill them...'' , said Jack

Seeing the banter amongst the team, Vanessa knew she was going to have a good time working side by side with them.


	3. A girl's night

An adventure in the FBI

Chapter 2: A girl's night

Later the same day, Vanessa was in her hotel room preparing herself for the girl's night with Sue, Lucy and Tara. They had told her to bring her pajamas because it would be a sleepover, just like would have had when they were young. Vanessa still couldn't believe just how easily she was accepted, how friendly they were. The girls knew her only for one day and they had already invited her for a girl's night.

When she heard a knock on the door, she took her purse and her backpack, she opened the door and there was Tara.

'' Ready for tonight? '', said Tara.

'' Totally. Thanks for picking me up '', said Vanessa.

'' No problem, it's on my way. We should get going. ''

'' Yes, I'm ready to go. ''

They walked out of the room and the hotel.

One hour later, the girls were all laughing, having fun together. They were eating candies and ice cream. The TV was on, but they weren't watching it, they talked and talked about one thing and another.

'' I can't remember when the last time I had a girl's night has been '', said Vanessa.

'' The last one I had, was when I was sixteen and we were just talking about boys. '', said Lucy

''Now, there is a good subject", said Tara.

'' When you have a boyfriend, it's a good one, but not when you don't have one '', said Lucy

"Ah, but the benefit of not having a boyfriend is you can watch all the boys you want", said Sue, grinning

'' So Vanessa, have you noticed a cute boy in the FBI already? '', asked Tara.

'' I didn't see many boys, but I can say that Jack is a very good looking guy '', said Vanessa.

'' I know someone who kissed him '', said Lucy looking at Sue

'' Who? '', said Vanessa

'' Sue '', said Lucy

"What!", exclaimed Vanessa, sounding stunned.

''Lucy!", Sue chastised, looking flushed.

'' What, she had to know '', said Lucy

'' Wait, wait, you kissed Jack? Lucky you '', said Vanessa looking at Sue

'' Well, It wasn't a real kiss, it was an undercover kiss '', said Sue

'' Nevertheless, you kissed him, handsome dark-haired Jack Hudson! '', said Vanessa laughing.

'' Hey, I think you have competition, Sue '', said Tara.

'' Don't worry about that, I'm not here for a relationship, you can have him. J'ai seulement dis qu'il est vraiment beau '', said Vanessa

'' What did you say? '', asked Lucy

'' Oh sorry, I spoke French. I said he is very cute. '', said Vanessa

'' And how do you say: Sue and Jack make a perfect couple? '', asked Lucy

'' Lucy! '', said Sue

'' What, I just want to learn a new language, that's all '', said Lucy

'' It's: Sue et Jack font un couple parfait '', said Vanessa

'' Sue et Jack font un couple parfait. '', repeated Tara and Lucy with a strong accent.

'' Okay, enough about me and Jack, we aren't a couple. '', said Sue

'' Not yet '', said Tara

''That's true. You've got to admit there is something going on between you and him '', said Lucy.

'' We are friends, very good friends '', said Sue

'' Yes, I know but it's something more than that. '', said Lucy

''For what it's worth: I've been here just one day, but I have to second Lucy on that: you do get along wonderfully", said Vanessa.

'' And I think it's gotten stronger since you didn't go to New York for the job '', said Tara

'' New York? Job? '', asked Vanessa.

'' Sue had a promotion a few weeks ago. This new job was in New York, a once in a lifetime offer, and she had accepted it, but she somehow changed her mind '', explained Lucy.

'' I changed my mind because I realized friends were more important than a good job '', said Sue

'' I agree, friends are really important. Especially when they are as cute and gentle as Jack '', Vanessa quipped, teasing Sue

'' It's not me this time! '', said Lucy, raising her hands in defense.

'' Why am I still talking to you? there is nothing between me and Jack! '', said Sue.

'' Okay, fair enough, we will stop if you could answer one question'', said Tara

'' Which is... ''

'' What did Jack say to you in the hallway, you know, just before the party on the day you declined the job offer? '', asked Tara

'' He said he hadn't slept all night because he wanted to tell me how he thought this job was a good thing for me and that he didn't want to ruin this chance for me, but he said would miss me and didn't want me to leave '', said Sue, without the need to try to remember what he had said because she would never forget the words he had said.

'' WOW'', exclaimed Lucy.

'' Now, enough about me and Jack '', said Sue, ending the subject.

'' Okay, promise is debt. '', said Tara

'' And what about you Vanessa? '', said Lucy

'' About what? '', asked Vanessa.

'' Do you have any guy waiting for you in Canada? '', said Lucy.

'' Not really '', said Vanessa

'' When was your last relationship? '', asked Sue

'' When I was living in Québec city, 3 years ago '', said Vanessa

'' What was his name? '', asked Tara

'' Colin...Colin Desmarais. ''

'' Were you with him for a long time? '', asked Lucy

'' Almost 7 years '', said Vanessa

'' That is long'', said Sue

'' Yes it is. So, that means you were with him since you were nineteen years old! '', said Lucy

'' No, we started dating when I was eighteen, but I knew him since I was seventeen and he was the first friend I had in this new town, I was living in his parents' house, but he had already left home. When I got there, his parents were so gentle with me, I rented their basement and they wanted me to know someone from my age in the city so they introduced me their son. He was 2 years older than me. First, we were just friends, but we became more and closer '', said Vanessa, remembering those good moments

'' Did you have any other boyfriends before or after him? '', asked Sue

'' Not before, he was my first boyfriend and after, I just had some dates, but not that many, and neither of them was as intense as the first one",

'' But what happened, I mean, 7 years, that is long. I think you really loved him. Just as much as he was in love with you '', said Tara

'' But if you don't want to talk about it, we understand '', said Lucy

'' It's O.K. You already told me so much about yourselves that I can tell you just as much about my first one. I have to warn you, it's a long story '', said Vanessa

'' We love long love stories '', said Sue

'' But there isn't any happy ending'', said Vanessa

'' Just like our love stories '', Tara sighed.

'' Okay. I already told you, he was my first friend I had in Quebec when I moved there. Because his parents hooked us up. During my first year of college, we were really good friends, he gave me the tour of the city, I helped him to paint his new apartment and helped him to move in. Nothing really important happened during this year, he was just a good pal, but I know I beginning to feel something more than that, but I never showed it. Even though I made other friend, and he was more and more occupied by his job, we always managed to find to time to be together."

'' What was his job? '', asked Sue

'' He was a mechanic and I think he still is. He was very on demand for car racing engineering and he wanted to improve himself to be better than the rest. So he was still studying mechanics and working at the same time when I met him. His parents were very proud of him. ''

'' I always liked young mechanics. Especially when they are in good shape, they are so hot in their overalls '', said Lucy

'' Believe me, I know. The first time I saw Colin in his overall, I wondered why he was just my friend and nothing more. He was in a very good shape! '', said Vanessa

'' How good? '', asked Tara

''...Imagine Jack in a mechanic suit '', said Vanessa with a big smile.

'' Oh, yeah'', Sue mused until she realized the three other girls where staring at her. ''Did I say it out loud? ''

'' Yes '', said Tara, Lucy and Vanessa simultaneously.

'' Sorry! '', said Sue.

''Well, you're privileged to do so, you're they only one has seen Jack wearing nothing but his pajamas."

''Okay, this is getting interesting... Why, when? '', asked Vanessa

'' When they were married for an undercover investigation '', said Tara

'' Oh, now that is interesting! '', said Vanessa, smiling broadly.

'' We will tell you this story after you've finished yours '', said Lucy

'' Okay, if you insist. When my first year of college was over, I had planned to go back to Valleyfield for the summer. The day before my departure, Colin took me on a date, but I didn't know it was a date, I thought, it was just a night between friends. '', said Vanessa

'' Where did he take you? '', asked Sue

'' He took me to a nice restaurant and afterwards, we went to the vieux-Quebec, we walked and talked a lot and he drove me back home -which was his parents' house-, he was about to kiss me, but his parents interrupted us '', said Vanessa.

'' Oh no! '', said the three others.

'' Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway the day after, before I took the bus, he came to see me and before I had the time to say something, he took me in his arms and he kissed me. It was my first kiss ever. ''

'' Oh Wow! '', said the other girls.

'' First kisses are always excellent '', said Lucy

'' That's for sure. '', said Sue.

'' But you didn't see him during the summer? '', asked Tara.

'' Not really, though he came to see me for 2 days in Valleyfield and when I came back for school, we were officially a couple'', said Vanessa

"You were still living in his parents' house?'', asked Lucy

''When I came back, work and education took so much time, we barely saw each other, but when we did, it was magical", said Vanessa.

'' Why did you split up? '', asked Sue

'' After university, I had to move, and I decided to move in with him because his parents were selling their house. It was weird when I moved in with him. In the beginning, I thought he was sad because his parents had moved far away, but it wasn't that. One day I had a job offer in Montreal, a very good job in terrorism investigation, but I declined it '', said Vanessa

'' Why? '', said Sue

'' I was hoping things would get better between me and Colin, but it never really did. Two months after, I was asked to move at Toronto to study for the RCMP. I accepted it because it was a little girl dream for me to be in the RCMP. Before I left, Colin and I agreed that we were too young and we needed more experience. ''

'' And that was three years ago? '', said Tara

'' Yes '', answered Vanessa.

'' Did you see him after you left him? '', asked Lucy

'' One time, when I had to be in Quebec City for a case, three months ago. After a long time, I decided to go to his house to see him, but when I was about to walk into his alley, I saw him with another girl and a little baby '', said Vanessa

'' Maybe it wasn't his. '', Sue offered sympathetically.

'' Yes it was, the way he kissed her '', said Vanessa

'' Did he see you? '', asked Tara

'' I think he did because he stared a long moment in my direction, but he did nothing'', said Vanessa

'' Are you still in love with him? '', asked Lucy

'' I think I will always be in love with him...Well, there's the moral to the story: if I had listened to my heart, I might have been with Colin. Instead I chose to advance in my career and moved to Toronto. I think this applies to anyone, and maybe you too, Sue. If you have to choose between the love of a lifetime, or a better job: I know I would go for the first."

The girls were silent for a while.

'' OK enough about me; you still haven't told me about this marriage of Sue and Jack ! '', said Vanessa, grinning mischievously.

'' It was a year ago, when..."


	4. Some terrorists to catch

An adventure in the FBI

Chapter 3: Some terrorists to catch

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when a phone call woke up Lucy, Tara, Vanessa and Levi who warned Sue of the call. Before answering the phone, Lucy saw Jack's name on the TTY.

'' Why am I not surprised?'' she said to herself as she took the phone. '' Yes, Jack? '', She said with a sleepy voice.

'' You and Sue have to come to the bullpen because a terrorist attack has happened in the airport about 20 minutes ago. I'll call Tara and Vanessa'', said Jack on the phone

'' You don't have to, they're here and we are on our way '', said Lucy to Jack as she relayed the message to the other girls.

'' Perfect... '', said Jack and he hung up.

Lucy stared at the 3 sleepy girls.

'' We have work to do, no more time for sleep '', said Lucy

'' It's normal when you work for the authorities '', said Vanessa while she was preparing herself.

'' You get used to it when you work for the FBI, right Levi? '', said Sue and Levi barked for his answer.

'' We should go because we can't leave the guys to do the work by themselves '', said Tara.

Three hours later, everyone was at the Ronald Reagan Washington national airport where a bomb had exploded at 2h50 in the morning. It appeared to be a suicide-bombing. After they had interviewed witnesses who weren't injured, D. joined his team to hand out further instructions.

'' Now, we need to know what the terrorists will do next. Jack and Vanessa, you go to the hospital and interrogate the injured witnesses. Vanessa, try to find similar terrorist's actions from your RMCP databases, we should know what the connection is between your last case and this one. Tara, you will do your magic on your computer at the bullpen with Sue. Myles, Bobby and I will stay here. Any questions? '', said D.

'' No '', said the others.

'' Let's get going '', said D.

After two hours of interviews at the hospital, Vanessa and Jack walked in the bullpen. They found Tara, Sue and Lucy at Tara's desk staring at the computer.

Any news?' asked Jack, as he waved for Sue's attention, signing the question again.

'' Nothing from what we already know and we can't say for sure if we are dealing with the same terrorists as in Toronto. '', said Tara.

'' As we have learned earlier with the witnesses, we can say there is a connection, maybe not a big one, but some things are similar'', said Jack.

'' Yes because my team and I, back at the RCMP arrested a 'Shadid' before he could detonate himself at the Toronto airport, unlike the one this night. Also, the witnesses of tonight's explosion, said that the Shadid tried to take some people with him, mostly Caucasian women and children. Tonight's bomber had a ticket for New York it seemed. Airport Authorities wanted to arrest him because he behaved suspiciously prior to getting on his flight. But just before he was about to be apprehend, he detonated himself to avoid capture. It has been the same with the bust we've made in Toronto, with the exception that Hassam -the Toronto terrorist- was arrested. But his behavior and destination were the same", said Vanessa.

'' With those new facts, Vanessa you will stay here with Tara and try to find out about their future plans. I'm going back to the airport with Sue '', said Jack.

When Sue and Jack had left the bullpen, Lucy said, about Sue and Jack:

'' That was so predictable. ''

'' Yes, we know '', said Tara and Vanessa

After many fruitless hours of investigating, Vanessa tried a different approach in examining the facts they had gathered so far. Out loud she recited the details for Tara, hoping she would filter out any discrepancies, and notice things she overlooked.

'' Two weeks ago, we arrested Hassam at the Toronto Pearson international airport after two months of investigation '', said Vanessa.

'' What was his full name? '', asked Tara.

'' Adef Hassam and as far as we know, he's not relative with the terrorist of today, Elhami Bitar, but they probably used fake names '', continued Vanessa.

'' I think you might be correct about this Bitar, but what about Hassam? Didn't you question him back in Canada? Was Hassam his real name? '', asked Tara.

'' Yes, Hassam was his real name, that is for sure. And after many tentative hours of interrogation, we finally learned there was another terrorist, El-Masri, but we never got enough information and we never found him. ''

'' I'll do a little research on him. ''

'' We wanted to be sure there weren't other people so we researched Hassam's computer files. Again, we didn't see the name of El-Masri but someone named Raman...Wait, you told me yesterday that the e-mail you got which explained the attack in Toronto was in an mail-inbox from a man named Raman. ''

'' Yes, that's true. ''

'' Why didn't I think about it earlier!? '', said Vanessa as she was going to her laptop with something in her mind. When she finally found what she was looking for she said what she had in her mind. '' Hassam had a job in a maintenance company for big bureau buildings. There is also a subsidiary of this company here in DC...''

'' And Raman is the owner '', finished Tara

'' Yes and...Oh no. ''

'' What? ''

'' My coworkers in Toronto have send me an e-mail. They discovered that Hassam was the one who send an e-mail to Raman before he got into jail. ''

'' This is our connection.''

'' Yes, but we still need to know what their plans are. ''

'' Wait, I found something on Bitar's cell phone. ''

'' What is it? ''

'' One week ago, he had an interview to be hired for the Clean building company. ''

'' The company owned by Raman. ''

'' Yes, and yesterday, he was at the airport for his training. ''

So, that's how they work: they pretend to clean the place, but are in fact observing the places they want to attack. If we can find the next assignment of the company or it's employees, we might discover the next target."

'' But there are too many employees, they can be all involved in terrorism. ''

'' Yes, I know. I know the places in Toronto they wanted to attack, so maybe there is something similar regarding to those buildings that we can find in DC too. ''

'' I think you right. Raman just received an e-mail from his cousin. ''

'' And why does it make me right? ''

'' His cousin is named El-Masri, who also works for Raman's company, and he told him which places his team had to clean. In two hours, he will be at the Washington monument. ''

''A Landmark building. Like the CN tower in Toronto. ''

'' And tomorrow, the Library of Congress and the United States Capitol. ''

'' They want to make it bigger than in Toronto. ''

'' I'll call Jack. ''

'' Sam 36, report. '', asked Tara to Jack who was with Bobby, Myles, D and Vanessa in the first floor of the Washington monument in plain clothes. Tara and Sue were in the van.

'' Clear for now. ''

'' Vanessa, I saw someone who can be our suspect in your camera '', said Sue to Vanessa.

'' Yes, it's him'', answered Vanessa before she followed him.

'' Sam 36, follow Vanessa. Sam 31, go to the other side of the building. Sam 33 and 39, stay there '', said Tara.

'' Roger that '', said the three men.

Some minutes later, Vanessa was still following the man with Jack with Jack right behind her when they arrived at the top of the tower.

'' Vanessa, are you sure it's the suspect? '' asked Jack

'' Yes, I know it's Raman because...'' but she got interrupted by Jack who saw Raman pointing a gun at Vanessa.

'' Watch out! '' screamed Jack.

She just had the time to move a little so the gunshot hurt Vanessa and she fell. Jack raced towards her.

'' I need everyone up here, Vanessa has been shot. Tara, call an ambulance '', said Jack sounding hurried and he tried to see Raman, but he was already gone.

'' It was an ambush '', said Bobby the next morning, when everyone was in the bullpen after Vanessa got released of the hospital because she was only hurt on her shoulder.

'' Just for me'', said Vanessa.

'' It's true, he only aimed at Vanessa, and after that he was gone '', said Jack.

'' Maybe not, maybe he got taken by surprise '', said Sue.

'' I don't think so, I know it was Raman '', said Vanessa.

'' And you think Raman wouldn't want to detonate the bomb himself?'', said D.

'' Yes, because he's not a Shadid, he was there to shoot me '', said Vanessa.

'' Does he know you? '' asked Myles.

'' Yes, I arrested him in Toronto at the beginning of our investigation but he had another name, Riad. He went to jail for 2 weeks, but his lawyer was good and we didn't have enough proof at the time, so he got released and we never saw him. I didn't know Riad was Raman. ''

'' However, we need a team at the Library of Congress. Vanessa, you stay in the van with Sue and Tara because the terrorists know you '', said D.

'' They won't be there '', said Vanessa.

'' Why do you say that? '', said Bobby.

'' You said yourself it was an ambush and they sent us this e-mail so they could try to kill me. They think I'm dead or in a bad condition, so they don't need a second place to do that, they will proceed with their original plans, and let a suicide-bomber hit a crowded place", said Vanessa.

'' Where? '', asked Jack

'' There is a hockey game tonight. ''

'' Why hockey? '', asked Myles

'' After the CN tower, they wanted to attack the Air Canada center during a hockey game '', said Tara.

'' Yes it's true, and tonight it's the Washington Capitals against the Toronto Maple Leafs '', said Vanessa.

It was 7 PM. The hockey game was about to start in the Verizon center. The team didn't want to alarm the terrorists, so they didn't cancel the game. There was an FBI agent in every part of the center. They knew that the terrorists had keys and would be able to go everywhere, because Raman's company had a contract there. It meant that they had to watch each and every member of the various maintenance teams in the center.

'' The game will start in 2 minutes '', said Bobby.

'' They probably want to make their big move during the game '', said Myles.

'' Sam 36, did you just pass a door which leads to the ice rink? '', asked Vanessa.

'' Yes. ''

'' And the Canadian national anthem will start in 1 minute'', said Vanessa.

'' The door is open. ''

'' Sam 31 and 33, go with Sam 36 in there. '', commanded Tara.

When the 'O Canada' started, every FBI agent heard:

'' We got him. ''


	5. The end for now!

In this chapter, I used some French, but don't worry, I have translated it at the end!!!

An adventure in the FBI

Chapter 4: The end...for now!

'' We needed a Canadian girl the resolve this case! '', said Bobby

'' That is for sure! You needed me! '', said Vanessa '' But I have to admit that you are a very GOOD team. I don't know if we had God on our side, I feel we had, for once again the good prevailed over the evil."

" Well, I don't know about the Divine part, but yes, we know, we are the best team in the FBI", said Myles.

'' So true'', said Sue

'' To the best FBI team and to this wonderful Canadian girl! '', said Bobby like he was giving a toast with his coffee cup and everyone did the same.

Sue, Lucy, Myles, Bobby, Jack, Tara, Levi and Vanessa were in the Bullpen, celebration the end of their investigation. It was early in the morning, the early rays of the sun had just started to pierce through the windows. The excitement of cracking the case covered up the lack of sleep, exhaustion was temporarily replaced. It looked they were fit and had a good sleep, where they didn't. Even though Vanessa, her arm still in a sling, was supposed to get some rest, she had wanted to be there for she considered herself a part of this team. Or so she had become, anyway.

'' How do you say mission accomplished in French? '', asked Tara to Vanessa.

'' Mission accomplie'', answered Vanessa.

'' Mission accomplie '', said everyone with their thick English accents.

While they were still celebrating their victory, Jack's phone rang. He didn't seem surprised to have the conversation he had, and he hung up. Then he walked towards Vanessa.

'' As your supervising agent, I have to come with you to this rendez-vous you have in 10 minutes with D and the Director of the FBI here in Washington'', said Jack.

'' I thought it was over with the stress for a few days'', said Vanessa.

'' When you work with the FBI, you never have a dull moment'', said and signed Sue who was beside them. '' Good luck '', said Sue before Vanessa and Jack walked out the door.

When Jack and Vanessa entered the Director's office, he and D were waiting for them. Vanessa knew she would probably be thanked for her services and would have to go, because her job was over. She was happy that the case had been solved, but she wished she could stay just a little bit longer, because she made such good friends with his team.

'' Miss Cuerrier, we thank you for your very good work '', said the Director.

'' Thank you sir '', said Vanessa.

'' Your boss back at the RCMP is very proud of you, like us and we have decided to make you the official Liaison with the RCMP for terrorism cases. We hope you will continue your good work '', said the Director.

'' Thank you sir, it's a real honor for me, I won't let you down, I promise '', said Vanessa.

'' From now on, Agent Hudson will be your contacting agent each time you will come back here in DC '', said the Director.

'' Thank you sir for your trust '', said Jack.

'' I guess I have to go back to Toronto? '', asked Vanessa.

'' No, because you're hurt, your boss gave you 2 weeks off, so you can stay in DC as long as you want, for your own pleasure '', said D

After all the paperwork had been taken care of, Vanessa and Jack were on their way back to the bullpen.

'' Félicitation pour cette promotion '', said Jack. (1)

'' Merci...Wait you just spoke French...I thought only Myles could'', said Vanessa, sounding very surprised. (2)

'' Do not think he's the only talented guy in this team. ''

'' I didn't, but I was a little afraid that only Myles could understand me in my first language. Now I know I can speak French with other people other than just Myles. ''

'' Don't believe I'm truly bilingual, I understand only a little, but I can tell you: Je suis vraiment fière de toi. '' (3)

'' Thank you for everything, especially your help. ''

'' I didn't do that much for you, you did it all by yourself. ''

'' Speaking of doing something all by ourselves, when will you be able to tell Sue that you're interested in her? ''

Jack stopped walking when she said it, and then he stepped in front of her.

'' Lucy told you? ''

'' Jack, maybe it's just been 3 days that I'm here but I'm a investigator too, I know how to notice things, especially when two people are interested in each other. Also, you two get along wonderfully. ''

'' I know, but...I can't...We can't...'' started Jack, but he took Vanessa by her arm and led her to the nearest conference room.

''You probably know that there is a rule of no-dating between members of the same unit '', said Jack when he had closed the door after Vanessa had followed him in.

'' I know, there is a similar one in the RCMP, but you have to do something to find out if you two can work out things between each other. ''

'' It's true, I like her a lot, but how can I tell her? What if she doesn't want to be with me?''

'' Trust me, she does feel something for you. Ask her out, just one time if you want, but please do it before I leave. ''

'' How and when can I ask her out, I can't do it here. ''

'' We can fix that for you. ''

'' We? ''

'' Me and Lucy, do you really think she didn't fill me in?'', said Vanessa before she left Jack alone.

Saturday morning, Vanessa, Lucy and Sue were shopping because Vanessa had decided to leave the next day to see her parents. Lucy told Sue that she wanted to take Vanessa to their favorite mall to spend her last day in DC, but this wasn't the real reason. Vanessa and Lucy had planned something...

'' I probably have enough clothes for the next year, girls. Enough is enough '' Vanessa told the girls when they wanted her to try a beautiful medieval red dress..

'' Just try it, please! '', said Lucy

'' No, because I will fall in love with this dress and I would buy it and I would have to pay for it at customs. ''

'' Yes, but you don't have a dress, have you?'', asked Lucy.

'' I'm sure you will be beautiful with it on'', said Sue.

'' If this dress fit you perfectly, I'm ready to pay for it at customs '', said Lucy.

'' You're right, I always dreamed to have a medieval...Okay, I will try it '', said Vanessa, getting ever more convinced.

Ten minutes later , the three girls left the medieval shop with all their bags, including the one with the red dress for Vanessa.

'' What do you think about a good meal after all this shopping? '' asked Vanessa.

'' Yes, I'm hungry '', signed and said Sue

'' I would love to go with you, but remember I have an appointment with the dentist '', said Lucy.

'' It will be just Vanessa and me then...and Levi '', said Sue with a look at Levi who didn't wanted to be left out.

'' See you later, girls '', said Lucy before she left.

After they had eaten, Sue and Vanessa were walking in the mall, talking about many things when Sue said:

'' You know, we are very similar. ''

'' In what way? ''

'' We speak almost everyday in a language which is not familiar to us. We have to work very hard to keep up with every conversation. ''

'' Yes, you're right. If you couldn't read lips or I couldn't speak English we wouldn't be able to communicate. ''

'' When two people want to communicate, I'm sure they'll find a way. ''

'' Talking about two people who want to communicate, what will you say if one day Jack asks you out? ''

'' Why would he do that? ''

'' Because he likes you and he wants to be with you...and don't start with this 'no dating policy' I know it exists, but the only way you would know if Jack is the guy for you begins with seeing him to be more than a coworker and a good friend. ''

'' I know you're right, but I will never have the courage to ask him out and I don't even know if he wants to same thing. ''

'' And if I tell you that I already talked to Jack and he's ready to go on a date with you and me and Lucy had planned this for tonight? ''

'' That's why you two had made buy me so many clothes. ''

'' We can't hide anything from you...So what do you think? ''

'' But it's Jack, the guy who works with me and he is the one wh got me into this team, I can't date him. ''

'' Yes you can because it's Jack, the guy who looks at you with his beautiful eyes like you are the only reason he has to get up in the morning. ''

'' Don't you think you go a little too far? ''

'' Maybe, but you can't deny that he was and will always be there for you, no matter what. And that he has that look when he looks at you which reveals his true feelings for you... So you want to go tonight? ''

'' Yes, I will go on a date with Jack. ''

'' Oh I love to hear those words coming from you '', said and signed Lucy as she was coming towards them.

'' Lucy, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with the dentist '', asked Sue.

'' Yes,that's right, but I didn't tell you what time the appointment was and I wanted to be there when you would have said say yes for this date. ''

'' And how come you two were so sure I was going to agree? ''

'' I had tried so many times that I was desperate and if maybe it was another person who told you this, you would agree and stop thinking that it's just me and Tara who want you and Jack to be together '', explained Lucy. '' And Levi too'', added Lucy when she heard Levi barking in agreement.

'' So we have to get you ready for tonight. ''

'' And just what am I getting into?'', said Sue when she realized the girls had planned everything, even her clothes.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning for the special agent Jack Hudson. Last night, he finally had his first date with Sue Thomas, the woman he had liked since a long time. This first date went perfectly well. They even had a good night kiss. Everything was perfect!! He also had another date with her, today. But before this second date, they had to go to the train station with Lucy and Tara because his protégé, Vanessa, was leaving today and they had a surprise for her. After Jack had take care of his part of the surprise, it was the time to go.

Sue couldn't imagine that her first real date with the Jack Husdon had been that perfect. And that kiss...WOW...this was the moment of the night. She didn't have enough words and phrases to describe it. And today, they would be together again. Sue knew that her happiness was due to Lucy and Vanessa and she was happy that they had planned this for Jack and her, even if they didn't had their permission. But today, it was Vanessa's tour...

Vanessa was at the train station with 4 people who, a week ago, she didn't even know. And now, when she had come to know them, she already had to go. She was sad to leave them because she had made new friends, but she knew she had to go. She should take this free time from her job to visit her family. She was also happy with what she had accomplished, here in DC. She had helped track down terrorists with the FBI, her little girl's dream and she helped Sue and Jack to become the cutest couple, even if they already were beforehand, but now it was more official and she was proud to have been part of it.

'' We have to keep in touch '', said Lucy after she hugged Vanessa.

'' Yes, I promise, I will send you e-mail if you promise to do it too '', said Vanessa.

'' We promise '', said Tara hugging her.

'' And you two'', began Vanessa pointing at Sue and Jack. '' You have to stay together and if those two girls tell me someday that you're no longer together, I will take the first plane and beat your ass, the two of you. Is that understood? ''

'' Yes miss '', they said in unison before they hugged Vanessa.

'' I promise me and Tara will get you updated about those two '', said Lucy.

'' You're better... So... I guest it's time for me to go'', said Vanessa.

'' Not before we give you something '', said Sue.

'' And what would that be? '', asked Vanessa.

''You know we can find everything at the FBI'', said Jack.

'' Yes, I know. ''

'' Even the address of one of your old friends'', said Tara.

'' Who is this old friend of mine? '', asked Vanessa even though she already knew the answer.

'' A certain mechanic named Colin Desmarais'', said Lucy.

'' No, you haven't...'', began Vanessa.

'' Yes we did '', said Sue.

'' And we want you to go see him during your vacation to talk to him, to see if there is this old fire between you two'', said Lucy.

'' Don't forget we know everything '', said Tara.

'' And if we find out you didn't go to Québec City to see him, I will personally take the first plane and beat your ass. Understood? '', said a laughing Jack.

'' You're a bad guy '', said Vanessa.

'' C'est ce pourquoi tous les filles m'adorent. '', said Jack. (4)

'' What did he say? '', asked Sue.

'' You don't want to know '', said Vanessa.

'' Tu peux lui dire '',said Jack. (5)

'' Je vais te laisser le plaisir'', said Vanessa. (6)

'' Enough French here '', said Lucy.

'' It's him you have to blame, he started '', said Vanessa.

'' We know Jack is always the one to blame'', said Sue.

'' You, Thomas, you have to remember that I invited you to go to see a movie, but if you keep going on like this, I will let you go alone '', said Jack teasing Sue.

'' A movie cost only 10$, but to see your face when I tease you, is priceless. ''

'' Talking of movies, I think you're late '', said Lucy.

'' You're right. So good bye Vanessa and have a good trip home. I

hope we will see each other again soon '', said Sue.

'' Yes, you have to teach me ASL and I have to teach you French, because there's no way only Jack and Myles can understand me. ''

'' That's a promise '', said Sue.

'' Don't forget to go to see Colin, sinon...'', said Jack.

'' Yes, I know...Thanks for everything. '', said Vanessa.

When Sue, Jack and Levi were far enough and not able to hear them, Lucy said:

'' I can't believe we did it. ''

'' After such a long time, they are finally together '', said Tara.

'' Mission accomplie!! '', said a happy Lucy.

Translation:

(1): Congratulation with your promotion.

(2): Thank you...

(3): I'm very proud of you.

(4): That's why every girl like me.

(5): You can tell her.

(6): I will leave you the pleasure.


End file.
